Fooling Around: A NSFW Kevedd Ficlet
by missbip0lar
Summary: "double d isn't completely sure when he and kevin became something more than study partners, but this, he's decided, is much more desirable than listening to kevin whine about how he doesn't understand einstein's theory of relativity for hours on end." whoops I porn'd.


Double D's chest is bare and heaving, his nerve endings alight from where he's spread out beneath Kevin. The bed springs creak with every movement the redhead makes, pushing Edd's knees further apart as he settles between them. Edd has an arm thrown over his face to hide his blush, but Kevin knocks it out of the way with a hushed _Wanna watch you, dork_ as he rakes blunt fingernails over Double D's ribs before pinching and twisting his nipples into hard nubs.

Kevin reaches down, takes a firm hold of Edd's cock, pushes back the foreskin to reveal the sensitive head, and Double D's voice comes out in a strangled whimper as Kevin spreads a pearl of precome over the tip.

"Kevin!" he gasps, arching into the touch and clawing at his sheets in a fruitless attempt to keep himself from coming apart at the seams.

Kevin is hard, too; his erection is pressed against Edd's thigh, a constant, leaking reminder that this whole adventure is going to get messier and stickier for them, and it's almost enough to make Double D panic.

But _oh, _when Kevin's fingers creep down lower, past his sac to press against his perineum and brush over his hole, Double D forgets his panic, loses himself once again in the sensations that Kevin is bestowing upon him. Kevin teases, rubs little circles over edd's pucker, whispers things like _This what you want?_ and _Always knew you'd turn out to be a little cockslut _against Double D's neck as he sucks bruises into the skin there. and it should be humiliating, degrading, emasculating, but Edd finds that he's getting off on it - his dick is swelling even further where it rests on his belly, a dribble of clear fluid pooling beneath the head.

"Please, Kevin," he begs breathlessly, and the redhead obliges, sinking a single digit into Edd and watching Double D's face closely as he turns an incredible shade of pink.

Edd's brain is screaming at him, _Unsanitary! Unsanitary!_ but Kevin's finger finds a spot inside him that turns his brain to goo and has him biting his knuckles to keep quiet. Slowly, a second finger joins the first, and it's been slicked up with some kind of lotion to ease the way, and then the two fingers are being spread and twisted. Kevin keeps rubbing over his prostate and Edd's finding it harder and harder to stay silent. But his extensive vocabulary has been compromised under the onslaught of Kevin's fingers inside him, and his mouth moving over his collar bone, and all Edd can say is "Oh, dear," over and over and over again.

The redhead is rutting himself against Double D's thigh, the silken slide of them moving against one another almost enough to get them both off. And Kevin's abuse of Edd's prostate is overwhelming - Edd can feel the climax coiling low in his gut, needs something more to make that coil snap. So he shifts his hips, brings their erections together, watches as Kevin shudders at the friction. And suddenly Double D finds himself growing bold in his desire to see the redhead come undone for him, wraps his fingers around both their cocks to jack them both to completion.

"You gonna come for me?" Kevin asks in a breathless whisper, burying his face in Edd's neck as he thrusts into his fist and continues to grind the pads of his fingers into that magnificent gland that is threatening to tear Double D's world to shreds. He's sweating, his head is spinning, and his voice is becoming hoarse, but still they don't stop.

"Want you - want you to scream my name, dork," Kevin says, his voice stuttering as he nears release. "Want you to scream my name when you come."

Edd isn't entirely sure if he can make that promise, but he nods anyway as he speeds up his hand. When Kevin's fingers twist just so inside him, and Double D's hand squeezes their cocks together on an inward thrust of Kevin's hips, the coil in Edd's belly finally snaps and he's making good on his promise, screaming _"Kevin! Kevin! Oh, __**god,**__ Kevin!"_ as he spills hot and thick over his own hand. Kevin follows closely behind, groaning out his climax as his come mixes and congeals with Double D's on his fist and abdomen.

Afterwards, Kevin collapses on top of him, completely heedless of the wet spot between them, and slowly removes his fingers from where they're buried in Edd's ass. And then Kevin's kissing him, slowly coaxing his lips apart with gentle sweeps of his tongue, and Edd's clean hand is coming up to cup the redhead's cheek as they kiss.

Edd silently chastises himself for not having the forethought to request that they both wear a condom to avoid the mess, but somehow Kevin can practically read his mind, tells him not to worry about it, suggests they shower.

Double D isn't completely sure when he and Kevin became something more than study partners, but this, he's decided, is much more desirable than listening to Kevin whine about how he doesn't understand Einstein's Theory of Relativity for hours on end.


End file.
